


The Coffee Date

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, Coffee date, F/M, First Dates, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Theme: Coffee DateSquare Filled: Female!Castiel (SPN Kink Bingo); Free Space (Sam Winchester Bingo)





	The Coffee Date

**Theme:** Coffee Date  
**Square Filled:** Female!Castiel (SPN Kink Bingo); Free Space (Sam Winchester Bingo)  
**Ship:** Female!Castiel x Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** General  
**Warnings:** None.

 


End file.
